


Nuovi orizzonti

by Sofy2801



Series: Maghi, Contrabbandieri e altri mestieri [5]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofy2801/pseuds/Sofy2801
Summary: Un'idea sta frullando nella testa di Niccolò da un po' di tempo, ma sa che non può parlarne con Martino...chi meglio del "gay guru" per eccellenza può aiutarlo a risolvere i suoi dubbi?





	Nuovi orizzonti

Il primo giorno delle mega vacanze di Pasqua+25 Aprile, Niccolò aveva appuntamento con Filippo in università per iniziare ad ambientarsi nei luoghi che avrebbe frequentato regolarmente da Ottobre, approfittando del fatto che in quel periodo non ci sarebbe stato troppo caos.  
Passarono più di un’ora tra aule, biblioteche, angoli segreti nei cortili, gli uffici dei prof e tutto quello che poteva essere utile.

Nicco sembrava entusiasta, ma Filippo percepiva anche un certo nervosismo, e pregava chiunque esistesse lassù che non gli capitasse una delle sue crisi proprio mentre era con lui…

“Possiamo andare a casa tua a bere qualcosa di fresco? Ho bisogno di parlarti”

“Problemi con Martino?”

“No, no, tranquillo. Ho solo bisogno di un consiglio”

A questo, il guru Filippo non poteva resistere.

Arrivati a casa dei fratelli Sava, Filippo versò due bicchieroni di the freddo e si sedettero uno di fronte all’altro.

“Spara pure!”

“Allora…è una cosa un po’ intima e mi fa strano parlarne, ma non saprei a chi altro rivolgermi, quindi…”

“Stiamo parlando di quello di cui penso che stiamo parlando?”

“Non lo so, tu di cosa pensi che stiamo parlando?”

“Sesso”

Niccolò annuì e Filippo alzò gli occhi al cielo scuotendo la testa.

“Ok, non avrei mai voluto immaginarvi in quel tipo di situazione, ma evidentemente mi tocca farlo. Qual è il problema?”

“Ecco, di solito, solo io quello che…prende l’iniziativa, se capisci cosa intendo” fece una pausa per vedere Filippo che lo ascoltava intento e divertito “ma vorrei provare ad invertire i ruoli, per una volta”

“E’ una cosa molto bella, perché vuol dire che lo ami al punto da dargli tutto te stesso. Ma è anche un passo importante, per te. Ne sei sicuro?”

“Sì, è da un po’ che ci penso. Insomma, Marti non fa altro che dirmi quanto sia magnifico e totalizzante…voglio sentirmi anch’io così. Non che non sia anche per me una cosa fantastica, ogni volta, però…”

“Martino ti parla di sesso, sul serio?”

“No, figuriamoci! E’ solo che ogni tanto, dopo, mi dice quello che prova, ma senza riferimenti espliciti”

“Ah ecco, così mi torna. Comunque, in una situazione normale, ti direi che devi parlarne con il tuo partner, in modo che possiate decidere insieme.”

“Ma stiamo parlando di Martino...”

“Infatti, ho detto in una situazione normale, che certamente non è la vostra. Se dici a Martino che vuoi che ti scopi, quello va in panico e scappa a gambe levate!”

“Possiamo usare un altro verbo? Tipo “fare l’amore”?”

Di nuovo un’alzata di occhi al cielo da parte di Filippo, Dio, quant’erano disgustosamente dolci e innamorati questi due!

“E va bene, dovevo immaginarmelo che siete smielosi e romantici anche a letto voi. Dunque, se vuoi che Martino faccia l’amore con te, devi semplicemente fare in modo che succeda, e lui non abbia modo di tirarsi indietro”

“Ma come?”

Filippo ci pensò un minuto: era una conversazione quasi surreale. Insomma, Niccolò non sembrava proprio un’educanda alle prime esperienze, come poteva essere Martino. Eppure sembrava che fosse così inesperto.  
Ora la descrizione di quello che lui avrebbe dovuto fare, come Filippo se la stava immaginando, si sarebbe sicuramente ripresentata sotto forma di incubo per le notti a venire, perché proprio pensare a quei due pomicioni nudi avvinghiati in un amplesso focoso era qualcosa di inimmaginabile, persino per lui.

“Allora, immagino che, normalmente, tu prepari Martino prima di…” non ce la faceva proprio a dirlo, gli veniva da ridere, ma Niccolò si era fatto attento e non poteva ridergli in faccia “giusto?”

L’altro annuì e gli diede un attimo per ricomporsi.

“Ok, quindi, nella normale fase di preliminari, invece di essere tu a preparare lui, devi fargli capire che stavolta sarà lui a dover preparare te. Guida la sua mano, digli cosa vuoi che faccia. E magari diventerà rosso come un peperone e cercherà di dirti di no, ma quando realizzerà che lo vuoi davvero e che ti può dare piacere in un modo diverso, sono sicuro che cederà”

“E poi?”

Basta, era troppo, Filippo non ce la faceva più ad andare avanti nel discorso. Non gli era mai capitato di sentirsi così a disagio a parlare di sesso, anzi, di solito gli piaceva imbarazzare amici e partner con discorsi piccanti assolutamente fuori luogo. Ma con loro era diverso. Gli sembrava di violare un’intimità che sapeva che Martino considerava quasi sacra, perché aveva penato tanto per ottenerla.

“E poi ti guardi qualche porno se vuoi esplorare nuovi orizzonti! Eddai, Nicco, su!”

“Va bene…scusa, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo”

“No tranquillo, scusa tu… è che è strano parlare proprio con voi due di queste cose. Insomma, io praticamente vi ho visto nascere come coppia, vi considero come dei fratelli minori e con mia sorella abbiamo sempre evitato l’argomento sesso perché è una cosa molto intima e personale. Però sono contento che tu abbia pensato di parlarmene, e spero che possa andare tutto bene, quando sarà il momento”

“Grazie, sei sempre fantastico!”

“Sì lo so”

Si misero a ridere, per far volare via quel pizzico di tensione ed imbarazzo dei momenti prima.

“Posso chiederti un’altra cosa?”

“Posso dirti di no?”

“No!”

“Chiedi”

“Fa molto male?”

Filippo scosse la testa e chiuse gli occhi, tornando indietro con la mente alla sua prima volta, a quanto fosse impaurito e alle parole del suo ragazzo di allora, che aveva poi usato spesso quando si era trovato lui al suo posto.

“Ora ti dirò una cosa molto romantica e sentimentale, ma se verrà fuori che te l’ho detto, io negherò fino alla morte, chiaro?”

Niccolò stava ridendo, davvero non capiva perché Filippo fosse così allergico all’essere romantico, ma apprezzava molto lo sforzo che stava facendo per aiutarlo.

“Quando sei con la persona giusta, che ami e che ti ama, il dolore dura solo un attimo, perché poi ti basta guardarlo negli occhi, e tutto passa, lasciando il posto ad una sensazione di completezza e felicità e piacere che non ha pari al mondo”

*****

Il martedì dopo Pasqua, Martino e Niccolò partirono per qualche giorno di relax nella casa di lui in Umbria.  
Sarebbe stata l’occasione perfetta, perché erano solo loro due, senza Contrabbandieri, una volta tanto, immersi nella pace assoluta di un vecchio casale in pietra in mezzo alle colline, eredità della nonna materna di Nicco.

Iniziò come sempre, con milioni di baci, sorrisi e mani frenetiche che si tolsero in qualche modo i vestiti, lasciandoli nudi, abbracciati sul letto, uno di fronte all’altro.

Poi Niccolò prese la mano di Martino che stava dolcemente districando i suoi riccioli neri, e la fece scivolare lungo il suo petto, accarezzando le loro erezioni.

Marti lo guardava, c’era una strana luce quella sera negli occhi del suo ragazzo, che lo rendeva ancora più bello e lui era completamente annebbiato dal calore dei loro corpi e dal profumo della pelle di Niccolò, così unico e suo.

Nicco spostò la presa sull’indice e il medio della mano di Martino, e portò le due dita ancora più giù, facendogli sfiorare una zona dove finora non era mai stato toccato e che gli procurò un intenso piacere, che si tradusse in un gemito che lasciò Marti senza fiato.

“Che cosa…”

“Ssshhh…non dire niente, non fermarmi”

Martino era stordito, cosa intendeva Nicco esattamente? Gli fu chiaro quando lui gli sollevò la mano, e mise un po’ di lubrificante sulle sue dita, riportandole poi dov’erano fino ad un attimo prima, sollevando la gamba sulla sua coscia, perché lui potesse aver un migliore accesso alla sua parte più intima.

Quasi non poteva crederci…davvero Niccolò voleva invertire i ruoli, stavolta? 

“Ora, voglio che tu faccia come faccio io di solito, voglio che mi prepari per averti dentro di me”

Sì, voleva farlo davvero. 

Un’ondata di eccitazione che non aveva mai provato prese possesso del suo corpo e stordì completamente qualsiasi freno inibitore potesse aver avuto. Si avventò sulla bocca di Niccolò per baciarlo con una passione senza precedenti, mentre un dito scivolava quasi involontariamente dentro di lui, procurando una frizione tra i loro membri eretti che sarebbe bastata a farlo venire seduta stante.

Quando poi Niccolò iniziò a muoversi sinuoso sotto il suo tocco, facendo incendiare i loro copri, ed emettendo dei gemiti che normalmente uscivano dalla sua di bocca, Martino si sentì investito di un potere quasi divino, quello di dare al ragazzo di cui era innamorato, un piacere che, lo sapeva bene, non era paragonabile a nessun’altra cosa si potesse provare.

Questa consapevolezza gli diede una sicurezza del tutto inaspettata e infilò un secondo dito, cercando quel punto che Niccolò aveva trovato così facilmente in lui e che sapeva come stimolare per farlo venire anche solo con la mano.

Ma forse quella non era la posizione migliore, perché Niccolò continuava a gemere e muoversi, ma non come Martino avrebbe voluto.

Perciò tolse le dita e, senza staccare un attimo lo sguardo da quelle due pozze verde scuro che lo fissavano rapite, si infilò il preservativo per entrare in lui, che lo aspettava, sorridente e felice.

Cazzo se faceva male! Per un attimo Niccolò pensò di lasciar perdere e tornare alla vecchia maniera, ma Martino aveva pronunciato il suo nome con un tale abbandono quando era entrato in lui, che lasciò che la dolcezza della sua voce placasse il dolore. Poi lo guardò, e fu esattamente come Filippo gli aveva detto.

Perché vedeva solo amore negli occhi da cerbiatto del suo ragazzo che erano tali anche nel momento di passione, percepiva la sua voglia che quel momento fosse indimenticabile per lui, nel tocco tremante delle sue mani calde.

E doveva dirglielo.

“E’ incredibile, tu sei incredibile”

“Ti amo, Ni”

Niccolò prese il viso di Martino tra le mani e lo baciò sussurrandogli che poteva muoversi. E stavolta, a lui bastò pochissimo per trovare il punto debole di Nicco e portarlo in paradiso.

Le loro mani restavano saldamente intrecciate ai lati del viso di Niccolò, i loro corpi uniti per la maggior parte, tranne quel poco che bastava perché le spinte di Martino fossero abbastanza forti e profonde per mandare il suo ragazzo in estasi e per potersi guardare sempre negli occhi, annegando uno nell’amore dell’altro, senza possibilità di riemergere per prendere fiato.

“Marti…ti amo, ti amo da morire”

Martino liberò una mano e la infilò tra di loro, prendendo a pompare Niccolò, mentre il ritmo diventava sempre più disordinato e frenetico, man mano che entrambi erano vicini all’apice e on sapevano più come trattenersi.

Finchè Marti chiamò il suo “Nì”, come a chiedergli di venire insieme, ed esplosero entrambi in un lungo orgasmo che stava decisamente sul podio, se non proprio in prima posizione, tra quelli che avevano avuto da quando stavano insieme (e anche prima, per quanto riguardava Niccolò).

Quando si calmarono, Martino guardò Niccolò con aria soddisfatta.

“Allora, com’è andata?”

“Beh, direi che dobbiamo riproporre la cosa con maggiore frequenza”

“Sicuro?”

“Assolutamente sì!”

*****

NICCO: è successo, ed è andata come avevi detto tu…  
FILIPPO: …potevo vivere anche senza saperlo, grazie!   
NICCO: e invece scommetto che morivi dalla voglia di avere aggiornamenti  
FILIPPO: :P  
NICCO: comunque sono stato muto come un pesce, la tua reputazione è salva  
FILIPPO: meno male!!

**Author's Note:**

> E' stato troppo divertente scrivere la prima parte, peccato che non si possano allegare foto delle facce che mi sono immaginata facesse Filippo!
> 
> Ogni tanto, un po' di sano sesso tra Martino e Niccolò ci vuole, e chissà, magari davvero i due inizieranno ad esplorare nuovi orizzonti...
> 
> Buon weekend!


End file.
